


I Scream for Your Cream

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Painplay, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Temperature Play, it’s all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “Akira.”“Hmf?” the oblivious raven looks at him with a mouthful of leftover sample ice cream.“Why are there tie straps in your school bag?”|| I.E. Akira has a new part time job at the ice cream parlor. He and Goro get an interesting idea. ||
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	I Scream for Your Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl is back with some more risky sex!! 
> 
> I’ve got lots of fics planned for 2020 this year so buckle up lads it’s gonna be a ride
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

  
  


Goro was just getting off of work when he had received the not-at-all-unusually cryptic message from his boyfriend. Originally, he planned to just head straight home after his shift. University exams have been kicking his ass and all he needs is a good few hours to study. 

But of course, Akira provides yet another distraction for him. 

“What is that idiot up to now…” he mumbles, peacoat draped tiredly over his shoulder as he glances between his screen and the corridors of the underground Shibuya shopping center, searching intently for whatever the hell this place is. 

_ Why can’t he just tell me the actual name of the damn place? Why does he have to be so secretive— _

“Oh.”

The brunet tilts his head upwards to the tacky and overly-bright display of neon above the front of the store. A giant, colorful sign in the shape of an ice cream cone with the words  _ ‘Isle of Cream’  _ displayed beneath it in equally bright lighting. He feels like he might go  _ blind _ if he stares at it for too long. 

_ An… ice cream parlor..? _

He huffs, but opts to go inside anyway. 

The moment he pushes open the glass door, the chime of a bell rings out to single his entry. The inside of the parlor is like any other. Colorful walls and decor with an arrangement of metal tables scattered about and a few customers occupying them. However, what hits Goro first and foremost is the immediate blast of cold air touching upon his skin. He shivers. 

“ _ S-Shit— _ it’s cold…” he grumbles. 

“Welcome to Isle de Cream, handsome,”

He hears an irritatingly familiar voice call to him from across the parlor. 

“What can I get ya?”

Goro turns to take one look at his catcaller and  _ instantly  _ shakes his head as he approaches the counter. He actually has to suppress a laugh when he sees the striped pink and white uniform and soda jerk hat Akira has to wear. It doesn’t help that he has the goofiest, most knowing smile plastered to his face either. 

“What in  _ God’s name _ are you up to now?” Goro snorts. 

“What? It’s my new part-time job” he says, elated. “It’s a cute little place isn’t it? It just opened up like last week. Impressed?”

Goro puts a hand over his cheek and stares at him. “Define impressed.”

“I get free custard.”

“Consider me impressed then.”

“Anyway,” The raven grins and pulls out a metallic scooper and a small plastic bowl, tapping either of them against the counter and eyeing his boyfriend ecstatically. “So what flavor do you want?”

Goro glances down at the monstrous variety of flavors, tapping his shoe against the tiled floor in indecisiveness. He never has been one to indulge himself in things involving mountains of choices like this. Before, he would always just order whatever was popular. Never really taking his own tastes into consideration. Hell, that’s one reason he enjoyed Lebalnc’s coffee so much. The menu was small and he didn’t have to worry about pleasing anyone. 

But that was then, and this is now. ‘ _ Then’  _ being him having to focus on pleasing the public just to fit in, and  _ ‘now’  _ being him not knowing what fucking ice cream flavor to choose because he swears there is such thing as  _ too much  _ variety. 

“Uhh…” he bends over to peruse the displayed rubs of colorful custard behind the glass. “I think—”

“Double Fudge? Strawberry Swirl? Cheesecake? Vanilla—wait no, you hate vanilla—”

“Akira—"

“I know, I know. I’m the tastiest-looking thing in here but... alas, honey. Sadly, I am not on the menu.”

“Do you refrain from flirting with all of your customers or are you just always this obnoxious?”

“Only for you,” he adds a wink for emphasis. “Okay but seriously, you should just try this one. It’s my favorite.” 

Without even awaiting a response, Akira scoops up a few piles from the freezer tub labeled  _ ‘Latte Delight’ _ , slams it on the metal counter, pours in a few cups and squirts of god-knows-what, and starts flipping, flattening, and cutting it up into sections. Goro watches the unique process with starry eyes. He assumed that this was just a simple scoop-and-serve type of job considering it’s part-time, but apparently Akira has to actually be  _ trained  _ how to do this flipping and shaping nonsense. 

Eventually, the raven scrapes up the flat surface of ice cream into the shape of rolls, lifting and setting them carefully into the container, and handing it off to Goro with a smile. 

“So…your ‘big surprise’ was to treat me to ice cream?”

He shrugs. “More or less.”

“And…” Goro’s voice trails off in thought as he glances around the area, quickly taking note of the space behind the counter. Then he notices something…  _ off. _

Behind the counter, tucked underneath one of the open cabinets, is that familiar grey and black bag he’s so used to seeing a cat pop out of. 

Except there’s no cat.

And yet it’s still full.

With a… 

_ Oh, for fuck’s sake _ .

  
  


“Akira.”

“Hmf?” the oblivious raven looks at him with a mouthful of leftover sample ice cream. 

“Why are there tie straps in your school bag?”

Akira instantly sputters out a laugh, desperately trying not to spit latte ice cream everywhere. He gains his composure and his face soon twists back into its signature smirk. The one Goro grew so accustomed to seeing  _ Joker  _ wear in the metaverse. The one Akira would occasionally flash in the real world when he had a bad idea. 

“Oh yeah, that…  _ That _ was the ‘ _ more’  _ part of the ice cream surprise..”

He beckons the brunet with a finger, to which Goro raises a brow, but inches closer over the counter anyway. Akira leans over as well until his lips are just barely grazing the skin of the other man’s ear, voice hushed into a whisper. 

“Stop by after closing time and I’ll give you a…  _ special _ treat. You know, that one you mentioned a while back…? I’ll leave the door unlocked.” 

The raven then gives him a quick peck on the cheek and returns to his work as if he didn’t just mutter the most suggestive command along his skin. Meanwhile, Goro still stands there leaned up against the counter, fingers gripping the metal as he attempts to calm the excited shiver that befell him so spontaneously just then. 

And yet, despite his trembling, he can’t help but not-so-discreetly smirk to himself. Knowing exactly which one of their prior discussed fantasies they’d mentioned to each before that Akira is planning to finally carry out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Goro, of course, returns later. A few minutes into nightfall and after the parlor had officially closed their doors to other customers for the day. Just as he was instructed. 

Staring at the frosted glass door before him, he can’t help but bite his lip and pull at the hem of his shirt in anticipation, grip tightened on the handle. The outside lights of the store had been turned off well before he arrived, yet the lights on the inside still remained. Although… he can’t see any movement inside. 

Ah, well. It’s part of the game, after all, isn’t it?. 

With a shaky breath, he pulls back the door and quietly slips inside before any roaming night guards can spot him. 

And the moment he’s in, he’s greeted with… 

_ Silence _ . 

And an empty parlor. 

_ Odd… _

he thinks. 

_ Akira was supposed to wait here for me…  _

He glances around the parlor before him; everything is the same as it was before, except now minus the people and cheerful music. 

_ … _

He squints, already beginning to grow somewhat annoyed. 

_ He didn’t forget, did he— _

“MMPH—”

Goro was so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn’t fully register the pair of hands clasping his mouth right away. Instead, it’s the sharp sound of duct tape being ripped from its roll and wrapped taut against his mouth that knocks reality into him. 

Realizing his inability to scream out now, he instinctively struggles—yet that option too, is quickly barred as his ‘attacker’s’ grip shifts down to his wrists to force them behind his back. 

“Shh… don’t struggle,” Akira whispers as the sound of several zip ties closing fills the air, his hands now bound tightly together behind him. Then he feels himself shoved to the floor with the other’s weight pressing against his lower back to hold him down. 

The other man then moves downwards to his belt buckle. He undoes the loops and quickly slides the thin trousers and underwear down the brunet’s kicking form before binding his ankles with tie straps as well. Keeping him good and secure. 

“There we go… much better~”

Goro hears the raven’s voice behind him titter somewhat as he lifts him up his squirming form and carries him across the parlor. 

Goro doesn’t cease his struggling though. He’s determined to get out of this… although determination will only get one so far when bound by so many ties, and in such an awkward position to boot. 

His auburn eyes go wide when he sees where his captor is taking him. A large metal sliding door had been left open, a cold fog seeping out of its corridors as Goro is carried through. Akira carefully sets him down in the center of the walk-in freezer. Taking care to adjust his legs so that he’s at least  _ somewhat  _ comfortable. 

Goro looks up at him with a pleading expression, only to be met with a smirk in return. 

“I’ve got some stuff to take care of in the kitchen. Be a good boy and wait a little while in here for me, yeah? If you behave, I’ll make sure to give you that  _ ‘treat’  _ I promised you earlier, m’kay~?”

He pats the other’s cheek and with a wink, he’s walking back out, sliding the door behind him in the process, and leaving Goro alone. 

Alone in the middle of this frigid prison beneath a blinding white ceiling light. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He can’t glance at his watch, obviously, but Goro guesses that he’s been in here for a little over fifteen minutes. Maybe twenty. 

_ Cold _ would be an understatement to describe what he’s feeling at the moment. His muscles have grown stiff from the negative temperatures, barely able to move on his own at all. His skin feels somewhat iced over, frosty in some places. His fingers are somewhat numb as well as the rest of his body. His mind grown numb and thoughts still… The lack of clothes especially doesn’t help either. 

Just as he’s wondering whether or not Akira had forgotten about him, he hears the freezer door slide open, then footsteps. 

Still barely within his own mind, he feels a pair of hands envelop around his middle and under his knees to lift him up. The moment Goro is removed from those mists of chills within the freezer and into the warmer air of the parlor, he goes stiff. It feels strange… one would think that this would feel more comfortable, but instead the change in temperatures has left him motionless. 

Akira carries him over to the space behind the bar and lays him upon the counter, adjusting him into a position with his bound legs facing him and his back propped up against the cool glass overlooking the ice cream. 

His skin is so frigid as it is, that the cold metal surface beneath him doesn’t even make him flinch. 

Akira takes a moment to observe him, smiling fiendishly. 

“Had a good time in there?”

Goro says nothing. Well, more like he’s still too frozen  _ to  _ say anything. Instead he huffs out a shivery breath, internally wishing he could tell Akira to simply fuck off with his smart comments. 

“Aw, look at you. So cold you can’t even bitch at me… Don’t worry, darling. I’ll have you  _ warmed up  _ in no time,” he promises as his hands snake their way up to his chest to begin undoing his loose button-up. 

Goro didn’t notice before—likely because he was so focused on struggling out of Akira’s grip and trying not to freeze half-to-death—but the raven seems to have taken his gloves, as evident by the way he wears them flauntingly on his hands now. He must’ve slipped them off after he bound his hands together. 

One button at a time, the pesky clothing is undone until the shirt is shoved down to his still-tied wrists behind him. Leaving his torso completely exposed along with the rest of his nude form. 

“Much better,” he purrs. 

The brunet watches with fearful curiosity as Akira proceeds to pull the fingers of the gloves away, loosening it from his grip and peeling the leather garments away entirely. 

Once the gloves are fully off and tossed to the side, he brings both hands up to lightly press against Goro’s chest and  _ fuck _ does Goro want to scream. 

Suddenly he realizes  _ why  _ Akira took his gloves for himself. 

His hands are warm…  _ too  _ fucking warm. So warm to the point where, when stroking against the likes of his frigid flesh, it feels more like  _ fire _ . 

Goro still can’t fathom any sort of movement or words, so he settles for stuttering breaths as Akira runs his warmer-than-normal hands up and down his lover’s body. What would typically be felt as nothing more than a gentle warmth, instead is something of a sharp sting. Each indent of a finger tip dipping into his flesh feels like several needles pricking the top of his legs. 

The raven is watching all of his reactions with great attention, of course. Up, down, and across… all along the other’s body he continues to rub his cozy palms. Across his stomach, along his sides and waist, his thumbs brushing over his perky nipples, until finally cupping his face with both hands and angling his stricken gaze towards his own. 

Akira smirks, pleased with how this is going. 

“You’ll only stay cold for so long, so I think I’ll get straight to the best part, hm?” Akira grips the corner of the duct tape still covering his mouth and  _ yanks  _ it off.

“A-AH…” Goro chokes out in pain, still unable to move his jaw. Fucking  _ hell _ , ripping off tape already hurts enough as it is… but now the feeling left behind is  _ sweltering. _

Akira smiles and leans forward to press a chaste peck against the brunet’s frozen lips before turning to address the stove behind him. 

Goro can barely see around Akira from this position, but from the looks of it, he’s messing with something on the griddle… it looks to be a  _ kettle _ . 

What would he need with a… 

The raven removes the lid and reaches inside to root around for something, eventually pulling out a small plastic bottle from the heated water. Goro’s eyes widen when he registers what it is. 

Akira turns back to face him as he uncaps the lubricant and squeezes a generous amount into his hands, setting the bottle down to rub his palms together and lather the warm substance between his fingers. He drags his gaze along Goro’s frigid figure and grins. 

“I’m surprised you managed to get so hard already. I was worried the cold would make it difficult.”

Goro is wondering what he’s blundering on about until he glances down to find, to his marrification, that he’s actually  _ hard  _ from this. 

Of course, _Akira_ , however, doesn’t allow his mind any room to process. His slick digits cut straight into Goro’s line of vision to wrap around his cock, causing the brunet to inhale a sharp, staggering breath as he strokes him off. 

And here he thought Akira’s _hands_ _alone_ were torturous. Put them together with the hot lubricant and the raven’s talent for handjobs, and it feels like his nerves are melting. 

The way the other’s hands move up and down his length with ease, stroking and twisting and applying pressure in all the right places drives the brunet insane. He’s sure that the lube is only lukewarm at best, but given his frostbit state, it feels more like it was  _ boiled _ . Like a liquid fire being coated along his shaft and rubbed against his ass. Akira’s thumb then slides against the underside of his head and presses against the crown in a way that makes Goro hiss and break through his frozen form just to claw at the counter. 

“F-F-FuC _ k _ …” he manages to huff out. 

“Oh?” Akira flashes him a toothy grin. “Did I finally manage to break your silence?”

Akira revels in the way the other shakes and shivers against the counter. It’s amusing, really. It’s rare to see someone like Goro’s composure break this badly. He can’t tell if it’s from the cold or from how good he is with his hands. Either way, he’s getting a genuine kick out of this situation. 

Akira suddenly removes his hands then, leaving a pained Goro to both whine from the loss of contact and feel somewhat relieved from the release of the burning sensation. 

The raven once again turns his attention to the kettle still set upon the griddle. This time, he steps to the side to allow Goro a clear view of  _ what _ exactly he’s taking out of it this time and, in an instant the brunet finds his blood run as cold as the rest of his body. 

The toy is of a clear color and entirely see-through, likely made of glass to conduct heat better. A shaped head and a few ridges and bumps decorate the length of it from tip to base. It’s  _ thick _ too, even girthier than what he’s used to. He can see the thin shroud of steam still emanating off of it from how long it had been sitting in the kettle. 

Akira holds the dildo delicately between his fingers while eyeing up Goro’s shaking body. His cruelty knowing no bounds at this point. 

The first thing he does is press the glass toy against Goro’s stomach—which of course, elicits a yelp from the man below him. 

The raven doesn’t hesitate. He proceeds with his teasing by running the the toy up and along his body, pressing the hot object against his most sensitive places and humming with delight at the sounds he can drive out of his boyfriend. Akira presses closer against the counter and leans down to press a kiss to one of Goro’s nipples while simultaneously rubbing the other one with the tip of the dildo. 

“N-No… Please..” 

Tears begin to well-up in his eyes. 

“I-It hur-rts…”

The other man ignores the pleas of the brunet and instead opts to make things worse. Never letting his mouth leave his chest, he drags the toy down the length of his body. Brushing past the sensitive innermost section of his thighs—which causes Goro to jump against the counter—past his balls, until squeezing between his ass cheeks to press against his hole. 

“A-AGH!!" Goro shakes and shifts against the counter in reaction to the sharp pain. He knows the glass was kept in water no hotter than for a bath, yet with how icy his skin is, it feels like god damn  _ fire _ . It partly reminds him of the feeling of burning oneself against the plate of a clothes iron—except this time  _ all over his skin _ .

Akira’s smug expression only further intensifies his humiliation. All Goro can do is stare back into those dark, smokey eyes as the toy finally presses inside of him—

“S-SH—FUCK, AK-KIRAA,” he practically screams at the other and kicks against the counter as the toy mercilessly slides in and out of his already-aching hole with abandon. 

His body feels like it’s on some sort of overdrive right now. He feels immense pleasure yet unbearable pain—all due to how sensitive his nerves have become. What he normally feels when getting fucked is multiplied tenfold and he doesn’t know if he even has the strength to handle much more of it. 

Well at least Akira is certainly having fun with this. 

The raven groans and dives into the ivory expanse of the brunet’s neck, peppering his icy skin with hot kisses, followed by a few nips with his teeth and then dragging over the new mark with his tongue. His free hand then snakes its way between Goro’s opening and closing thighs to wrap around his cock once more. His fingers are still hot with lube as he begins to stroke rapidly up and down his shaft. All the while pumping the toy deep within him at a relentless pace. 

“Cozy?” Akira murmurs delightfully against his throat. Goro merely responds with an exasperated choking sound, unable to form words yet again, but for a different reason now. 

“G-God...Akira, I-I can’t…” he whines. 

“This is what happens when pretty whores like you wander around so carelessly,” Akira hums. “This is exactly what you deserve..”

“I-I fucking…”

Goro’s voice cracks on that last word. His jaw clamps shut and he throws his head back against the glass as his cock finally gives in and releases nearly everything. His orgasm completely coating the spanse of his stomach, as well as Akira’s hands and torso, with hot cum. His spend now burning hotly against his flesh and in turn, ripping another high-pitched moan from his throat. 

He’s allowed a moment to come down from his high, to get a breather from what just took place. 

But only a moment. 

“Okay, role play over. I’m not letting my boyfriend die of hyperthermia like this,” 

Akira says as he rushes to snatch a nearby pair of scissors and cuts the tie straps from his wrists and ankles. Then immediately, just as he’d planned, he grabs a damp washcloth he had prepared prior and springs into cleaning up the mess of lubricant and seed from Goro’s cock and stomach—his own cum-coated abdomen be damned. 

Behind him, on the counter, are a few dry, fuzzy blankets he brought along with him. He grabs those as well and wraps them tightly around the brunet’s shivering figure. Hell, he even bothered to bring a couple pairs of socks to slip onto his cold feet, knowing Goro’s would likely be damp from the freezer. 

Wrapping his arms snug against him, he lifts him up off the cold counter and carries him into the employee break room he’d placed a heater in, in the back. 

He sets him down on the small couch and dashes back and forth into the kitchen to grab the extra kettle full of coffee and the thermos and brings it back to the room, pouring a cup and handing it to the other man. 

“ _ Hahhh…”  _ Akira huffs, sitting next to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his middle. 

“ _ There, _ ” he starts. “You finally got your stupid winter abduction fantasy. We are  _ never  _ doing that again.”

“Wow. Y-You sure went all out w-with the af-ftercare part…” 

“Of course I did! I’m not gonna let you get sick just to live out one of your wet dreams!” 

Goro curves the corners of his lips up into a half-smirk. “What? You didn’t enjoy it?” 

“Of  _ course  _ I did. But… almost twenty minutes in below-freezing? In just your  _ shirt?  _ It’s dangerous! I worry for you!” 

Goro provides a shivering giggle. 

“F-Fine, fine. T-T-Thank you f-for indulging me…”

He glances off to the side. “Even though it’s not exactly the  _ winter cabin _ f-fantasy I imagined…”

_ “Goro.” _

“Okay, okay, I’ll s-shut up and drink my coffee now.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
